


Only Love (ON HIATUS UNTIL 2018)

by edith681



Category: Original Work
Genre: Boys In Love, F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship/Love, Love, Love Confessions, Love Letters, Love Triangles, Protective Siblings, Sibling Love, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-10-24 00:29:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10730451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edith681/pseuds/edith681





	Only Love (ON HIATUS UNTIL 2018)

**Nicole (Nic), an 18-year old autistic girl trying to become a writer, is focused on her writing and her part-time restaurant job, and isn't looking for a boyfriend. She doesn't plan to fall in love.**

**But things don't always turn out the way you planned, and you can't really plan love.**

**Sometimes life throws you curve balls, and the curve ball in Nic's life comes in the form of a boy named Cameron.**

 

 

*******

 

 

"Nic. Nic, wake up. It's 1:00."

Nicole's eyes shot open, and she popped up in bed, almost hitting her brother's nose with her own.

"It is?" she cried. "I have to be at work at 2!"

"I know, that's why I woke you up!" said Noah. "Hurry up, and get downstairs."

Noah disappeared downstairs, closing the door behind him.

Nicole got dressed as fast as she could and practically barreled down the stairs.

"Bye, Mom!" she called, throwing on her shoes. "We'll grab something at the Tim Hortons!"

"Bye, sweetie!"

Nicole and Noah went out the door, got in the car, and drove off. They went through the Tim Hortons drive thru, grabbing donuts. 

Noah dropped her off at the East Side Mario's, calling out,"Have a good day!" to his sister. Nicole waved to him.

 

**NEU-on or before June 30**


End file.
